PJO One-shots!
by Son of Zeus0001
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that I will add to whenever I feel like it. Updates will NOT be scheduled. I hope you enjoy. Rated T just in case!
1. Tyson at work

**AN: Hi guys! This is just a little one shot that I wrote. It's Tyson working in the forges after the Titan war and what I think it would be like. It's not very long... but it works. This came out of my sister's recent birthday party, where I got her the Percy Jackson books as her Birthday present. She's really into Harry Potter, so I figured she'd probably like the Percy Jackson stuff too. Anyways, this came out of me remembering how much I loved Tyson as a character and a little free time. So, here you go. Please review and tell my what you think(I want honest answers).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in regards to the Percy Jackson series(or anything else I spend my time reading)  
**

* * *

**Tyson at Work:**

Tyson worked happily on the new shield that Hephaestus had requested. The metal bent and flowed between his fingers as he worked to make it just right. The shield should be perfect, just right with no flaws at all. There wasn't any use in making something if you weren't going to make it right.

He had learned that from Daddy and Percy. Percy was just right. The best brother he could have wanted. The best friend he'd ever had. Most people weren't very nice to Tyson before Percy. Percy had been his first friend, even before realizing they were brothers.

He tapped the metal a couple times, testing its pliancy. Was it just right for folding yet? Nope. It needed a few more seconds under the heat. He tinkered with a bar of Celestial Bronze, testing it for any flaws while he waited. Most Cyclopes didn't do that, but he did. The metal was mined from Olympus. It wouldn't have any flaws. But he just wanted to be sure. He didn't want to make anything that would break when a hero used it. He just wanted to be sure.

He set the bar aside. It was okay. No flaws at all, as always.

Tyson turned back to his current project, the shield Lord Hephaestus had asked him to make. It was a cool design. Tyson had looked it over several times to be sure he knew it by heart. It was a round shield, like most of the shields the hero's preferred. Most of the shields had designs. This one was going to have a picture of a mountain on the front. It was supposed to be a picture of Olympus. But, Tyson wasn't skilled enough to capture the city's beauty in a picture. No one was. Anabeth had done a great job when she redesigned it.

He liked Anabeth a lot. Percy had good friends. Even if they did sometimes seem uncomfortable around Tyson, they were good. They were nice to Percy. That's all that mattered to Tyson where Percy's friends were concerned. Though, he had commented that if Percy and Annabeth kept keeping their mouths so close, they wouldn't be able to breath. Percy had gotten really red and so had Annabeth.

Tyson smiled at the thought of his brother and Annabeth. They'd invited him to come and visit some time. That had been really nice of them, especially when Percy offered blue cookies. He could feel his mouth water at the thought of some of Percy's mom's blue cookies. They were really good.

He tapped the metal for the shield again. It was ready.


	2. Goode Times

**AN: Okay, this is just a little one-shot I wrote up today, and thought I'd post. It's set after the Titan War, but before Percy gets kidnapped by Hera and sent to Camp Jupiter. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Umm... yeah... no. Do I look like a teacher to you?**

* * *

**Goode Times:**

_Monsters,_ Percy thought as he hurried through the halls to his next class. They really needed to stop attacking him while he was using the bathroom. It just didn't end well, for any of them. First of all, it was just plain awkward. Seriously, a bathroom assassination attempt? It just screamed desperate. The second issue was a lot more simple. They just didn't stand a chance – even if they took the saying: Catching someone with their pants down, way to seriously. It just wasn't a challenge.

It didn't help that he had destroyed the bathroom in the process again either. The school would have to replace three sinks, two toilets, and a urinal – this time. At least he was getting better. Last time it had been four urinals. They still hadn't caught him. Thank the gods for that! But there had been a few close calls. It wasn't like he could tell them "Yeah, I used my super awesome Demigod powers to summon water and kill a bunch of monsters so I didn't have to get off the toilet." That just wouldn't fly. Well, it would with Paul. But, Paul knew about Percy's _issues_.

_Issues_ was a polite way of saying that, since Percy was the son of one of the most powerful gods, who watched over the world in secret from their thrones on Olympus – which floated six-hundred stories above the ground floor of the Empire State Building – Percy's life just wasn't normal. And, as a side effect, monsters constantly tried to kill him.

Well, there was the dyslexia and ADHD too, but that just didn't compare. It was annoying at times, but not really as big a problem as the monster attacks. Besides, the ADHD was a manifestation of his inborn battle reflexes. And, the dyslexia was his brain being hardwired for Ancient Greek – not English. That's what he'd been told anyways. They were normal Demigod problems – not that monster attacks weren't normal Demigod problems either. But, they weren't _normal _problems.

But no! Monsters had to attack him while he was using the toilet. And now, he was probably going to be late for class. At least it was English class. That made things easier, since Paul was the teacher. He could just nod and say that he'd gotten held up. Paul would understand and take care of the details, like whatever paperwork was needed to get a bathroom repaired.

Something moved in the corner of his eye and he ducked instinctively to the side, avoiding a plastic bottle as it arced through the air where his head had been a moment ago, only to thump hollowly against the ground a couple times. "Why you in such a hurry Jackson?" a guy's voice sneered from behind him as he continued to speed down the hallway.

Percy shot a glare back over his shoulder at the bully, checking who it was this time. James Larson: Head of the football team, school bully extraordinaire, stealer of lunch money of underclassmen everywhere. The constant harassment and plastic bottles thrown at his head were annoying, but Percy had bigger troubles, like monster attacks. Those were a lot more important than school bullies. _Besides, _Percy thought to himself as he skidded around the corner and almost trampled a petit-looking freshman. _If he really knew what I dealt with on a daily basis, he'd run the other way screaming his head off._

Though, that was like saying: If you throw a puppy in front of the Minotaur, it would get trampled and eaten. It was just true, and completely unfair towards the puppy… unless it was Mrs. O'leary of course. Than the puppy would just have a nice, big, uncooked, un-showered steak for a snack.

Percy had killed the Minotaur when he was twelve, and again when he'd turned sixteen. Though, that first fight had been kind of like throwing a puppy in its path. A puppy with completely inhuman super-powers that he didn't understand or know how to use consciously, but still a puppy with super-powers. The second fight had been more one sided. Percy had chopped it up and thrown it off a bridge in less than five minutes. But, it would eventually be back.

Monsters did that. They had the annoying tendency to crawl out of Tartarus after a while and just start rampaging again. It got really annoying after a while, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it. So, he kept destroying the school bathroom. It wasn't that he wanted to. It was just easier than getting off the toilet to deal with them. And, it wasn't like the destroyed bathroom was a purposeful, malicious side effect. He didn't mean to destroy the sinks or toilets. It just sort of… happened.

Come to think of it, destroying the bathroom – accidentally! – was easier than dealing with school bullies too. It wasn't like he could use his powers on the bully, or tell them what he'd been through. And, he'd been told not to get into any other fights, or he'd been expelled.

It was really kind of depressing when he thought about it that way. Seriously, destroying a bathroom, easier than dealing with a school bully? Man, his life was messed up.

Percy slowed as he approached the door to Paul's classroom, skidding to a stop so he didn't crash into a group of other students walking into class. Sighing thankfully, he entered the classroom. He wasn't late, this time. Stupid monsters! Why couldn't they just leave him alone at school? Pretty much any other time was okay with him. But, it just made school more difficult than it already was.

He nodded to Paul, silently telling him that the bathroom had gotten destroyed… again. "Hey Paul, how's it going?"

His stepfather looked up from his book, smiling knowingly. The title of the book was something that Percy couldn't read. It just looked like a jumble of random letters to him. Something about ferrets maybe? Though, that didn't seem like something Paul would read. "Hey Percy, ready for class?"

Percy shrugged, his usual answer. "Yeah, I guess…"


	3. The scent of Power

**AN: Here's another one-shot. It's supposed to be Grover entering Yancy Accademy for the first time. But, I don't feel as confident about this one. Sorry if he's out of character. Sorry about its shortness.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, since it's fan fiction, I don't own Percy Jackson.  
**

* * *

Grover Underwood frowned as he walked up to the school, chewing on his lower lip nervously. What if this was like – like with Thalia? He didn't want that to happen. He was already being punished for his failure there. If he failed again… Well, the Council of Cloven Elders would have his head.

He grimaced as he pushed open the door. It was difficult. Wearing this stupid disguise was always annoying. But… he couldn't go around without pants. Humans were oddly uncomfortable when you didn't wear pants. Though, it seemed to him that doing so cut off the air circulation through his fur. It was aggravating.

But, he could put up with it, as long as he could keep doing his job. As long as he could still help demigods get to camp, and had a chance at becoming a seeker, he would do pretty much anything they punished him with. Though, this did seem kind of extreme…

He winced as a piece of bread hit the back of his head, burying itself in his hear and sticking to his hat. He sniffed the air, slightly disgusted by the smell of peanut butter and ketchup. Humans were weird. That was all there was to it. Those two things just didn't go together… at all.

Though, they did have other foods that were almost worth enough to have him give up his dreams of becoming a seeker. Almost. Enchiladas… there wasn't really much to say about them. The only thing he could think of to describe them was… well… comparing them to how he imagined ambrosia to taste. There just wasn't anything else that equaled their sheer amazingness.

"Hey!" he felt another piece of bread hit the back of his head. "You! Weird kid! What do you think you're ding? I'm talking to you!"

"Leave him alone Nancy!" a young boy shouted from his left.

That's when the scent hit his nose. wafting through the halls like a strong gust of coastal air. The sea. Salty, clean water. Power. Power greater than that of even Thalia herself. Thalia, who had stood at the top of Half-Blood Hill and rained lightning down upon her enemies like a storm of fury, and hurt, and rage. Like the daughter of Zeus that she was. But, this scent was stronger. It held more power than she had commanded.

A lot more.

Grover Underwood, Keeper at Camp Half-Blood, turned and saw a pair of sea-green eyes.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Suggestions? Random ideas?**


End file.
